


Next Year

by cloexbrosluvr



Series: New Year's [3]
Category: Supernatural
Genre: Drabble, Gen, Holidays, New Year's Eve
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-01-01
Updated: 2013-01-01
Packaged: 2018-01-21 18:09:54
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1559408
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/cloexbrosluvr/pseuds/cloexbrosluvr





	Next Year

John hated walking out that door but he just couldn’t be around his boys right now. Christmas was so hard to get through without his Mary and New Year’s Eve was always special for them, that he just needed to get away for a bit.

The look on Dean’s face broke his heart even more than it already is but he’ll understand someday.

He’s so grateful this dive bar doesn’t have any reminders what night it is. He raises his liquor filled glass, ‘here’s hoping for a better year, Mary’.

He swears he feels a light touch on his cheek.


End file.
